


Hard Times

by Ava_Inez



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Depressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grieving, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Inez/pseuds/Ava_Inez
Summary: Nikki is struggling a lot. Everything is falling apart. Ered makes her feel better.





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this for a long time and then when I went to review it I realized how short it was,, sorry about that..

I laid in bed tiredly, the events of the past week finally setting in. I was so _fucking_ stressed. My mom's long-time boyfriend, and practically my _dad,_ passed away. I went to Max's for an ice-cream-and-crying session, but it's still weighing me down, overriding my every thought. 

On top of that, it was finals week.  _Absolutely great._ I'm pretty sure I failed, like, every test. Life is just so fucked up right now, and I don't know what to do. 

Suddenly, tears begin to well up in my eyes, silently rolling down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, silently crying as the moonlight crept into my small dorm room. 

I tried to be happy, to find a bright side. But there was none. My mom was turning back to drugs, my father is gone, and on top of it all, I was going to fail finals. 

And to top off the fucked up cake, we're moving out of our dorms tomorrow, which means I don't get to live with the love of my life for three more months.

Instead, I have to live with my soon-to-be alcoholic, drug addict, grieving mother, and Ered and I will be long distance. 

The tears fell harder as I thought of that. I wouldn't get to experience her soft touch, the feel of her breath against my neck or her lips against mine. 

Suddenly, I felt rustling next to me, and warm, soft arms snake around my waist. I knew it was Ered. 

"Hey babe?" I heard a soft, raspy voice ask. 

"Yeah?" I asked, choking down my tears and steadying my voice. 

"Why are you crying?" She asked, and I felt my heart break. Whenever I cried, I dragged everyone else down with me, and I felt like shit because of it. 

"I'm not." I forced out. 

There was a long silence, a lull in the conversation (if you can even call it that).

"It'll be ok." She spoke softly. 

"No, Ered. It won't. And I'm tired of everyone telling me that. My dad fucking died. I'm not going to see you for three months. My mom is going to turn back to drug and alcohol abuse. And on top of it all, I'm going to fail final exams." I started crying, out loud now, as I sat up in bed. I buried my face in my hands, not wanting Ered to see me in my distressed state. 

"Hey, look at me," she said, and I slowly took my hands away. 

She looked at me, her arms finding my waist once again. 

Her lips pressed against mine, and I was brought to a place of peace, of rest. 

And for one moment, everything seemed ok. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please like and comment! Support and constructive criticism is appreciated :)


End file.
